earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey Part 2
[[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 2 Zyph stands and draws his swords, just in case things get...nasty. Archin says: My dear.. I think we should cooperate Kiiyue says: And not raises weapons in presence of a Magistrate. Zyph slowly sheathes his swords, sitting back down. Syddan grumbles oocly. Yumeko says: Demonic Za A alar xi kazile xi rikk melar? Archin says: Mind your tongue.. Yumeko.... Kiiyue steps forward, forcing Yumeko away from the sword, and taking it up for her own. Venaru gasps at Yumeko. Archin says: I hope we'll get that back... Hound... Archin fixes his monocle. Kiiyue says: Hope you're not sentenced first. Yumeko mumbles softly. "Just tell them to fuck themselves and let's go." Wendall taps his foot. Hurry up already! Sirithil smiles at Kiiyue. Vixeena sits as still as a statue carved of ice watching the couple. Her face is a mélange of emotion..fear, disgust, and a certain icy determination. Kiiyue tucks the blade in her other sheath. Wendall says: Now that you have that out your system, can we start? Wendall says: Thanks. Archin says: Aye.. get this travesty over with Wendall says: Magistrate, we are ready to begin. Calithos hrms..he rips his eye out. He tosses him at Kiiyue. "Kitty at two o clock." Poynard sips his tea and nods a bit. He sets his papers aside and sets the tea down as well. Archin stares at the tea. Calithos 's eye flies through the air, a "Grooooooooo!" echoes through the air! Venaru gasps at Calithos. Poynard says: Really? Alester wonders if Archin is jealous of Poynard's tea. Kiiyue raises her palm to catch Kitty, quickly opening the catch to let the homunculus play over her fingers. Sirithil eases into one of the benches along the side. She conjures some chocky-chip cookies, and nibbles on one idly. Zyph glances at the eye with a slight twitch. Archin gently takes his wife's hand. Venaru says: How disgusting. Wendall says: Yessir. Poynard says: Ah, splendid. Calithos 's eye Groos in VICTOLY! He then swings about her fingers playfully, like a kid on the monkey bars. Yumeko squeezes Archin's hand tightly, biting her lip lightly. Poynard pulls a gavel out of his desk and taps it against the desk "Order in the court. This Court is now in session." Kiiyue quickly settles Kitty into her hair as the session begins. Edocsil cheers at you. Alester tries to calm Edocsil down. Poynard says: Would the defendants please approach the bench? Archin stomps toward the bench. Edocsil apologizes to Alester. Sorry! Archin looks down at Poynard, seething. Poynard says: And, state your names please? Produn keeps his hands on both weapons. Archin says: My name is Archin Brey Yumeko smirks softly. Sirithil looks rather cheerful. Yumeko says: Don't you know it by now? Archin looks over at Yumeko. Calithos 's eye stays in her hair like a gun turret. He even goes "Groo roo roo roo roo!" And pretends to be a rifleman. Sirithil waves at Naiama. Poynard says: My, what a lengthy name. Archin blinks, not getting the joke. Yumeko says: Isn't it? Archin says: Archin Brey is quite short.. actually.... Sirithil chuckles at Poy. Yumeko smirks. Poynard doesn't seem to get the joke either. Sirithil passes Naiama a conjured chocolate chip cookie. Archin leans on the bench, grinning. Archin says: Magistrate Poynard... Naiama smiles and pockets the cookie. Edocsil wants a cookie Poynard says: Yes Professor Brey? Archin says: I suggest.. we go theorize outside... rather than go through this stupid business... Kiiyue rolls her eyes up, raises a hand, then taps the grooing Kitty with a finger to be quiet. And to pat it lightly. Sirithil says: No no, dear, it'll melt in your pocket. Sirithil says: It's to eat. Archin says: You're an intelligent man, and I'm smarter than most everyone here... Archin says: This really.. shouldn't be happening.. aye? Naiama blinks, she's never had one before. Archin grins. Edocsil says: Aye! Vixeena snorts with contempt. Kiiyue says: You're also prone to getting kneed in the stomach, Sir Brey. Archin says: See, the masses agree! Poynard says: Oh? Duly noted, professor. I will be sure to take it in to account. Sirithil 's cookies are fresh-baked... or seem to be, anyway. Soft and crumbly and still steaming, even. Archin blinks and slowly moves away from the bench. Yumeko snorts quietly. Wendall says: Surely you can count Archin, one person is generally not defined as 'the masses'. Poynard says: Now then, Professor Brey, Miss Don't You Know It By Now, if you'd kindly take a few steps back. Naiama takes the cookie out and looks it over before biting into it. Poynard says: Also, I would like to kindly point out that the court, what with it being in session and all, does not suddenly allow open dialogue. Archin blinks at Yumeko, not sure why he called her that... and takes a few steps backwards. He whispers to her, "Your name is Yumeko Brey..." Vixeena nods to Wendall at his wry but accurate observation. Poynard says: This may come as a surprise to some of you. Edocsil apologizes to Poynard. Sorry! Yumeko only grins at Archin. Archin says: I know Sir, Wendall shouldn't have talked out... Poynard says: Well, now you have had fair warning. Anyone speaking out of turn receives one warning. Wendall smiles. Poynard says: Professor Brey. Poynard says: This is your first warning. Archin opens his mouth and then quickly shuts it. He opens it again.. and shuts it again. Archin crosses his arms over his chest and sulks. Poynard says: If you speak out of turn again, I will have you removed from the court. It does make it difficult to advocate for one self, I find. Yumeko sighs and tilts her hips, leaning along one leg as she impatiently taps her bottom lip with one finger. Poynard says: Corporal Harken, approach the bench. Meris glances sideways to Neia and Livie. Wendall approaches cautiously, a little unsure of himself. Poynard says: Please read the charges. Wendall says: Oh right, this might take awhile. Poynard says: I'm a patient man. Meris whispers down to Neia. "Had to finish up a few things first." Wendall says: Archin Bray.. is charged with. Kiiyue quietly gestures to Jorngen and motions him across from her to face the door. Naiama glances around behind her. Poynard sips his tea. Wendall says: Two counts of assaulting an officer, one count of abuse, one count of torture, and one count of murder. Edocsil growls menacingly. Archin opens his mouth to scream, then slams both hands over his mouth to shut himself up. Wendall says: Yumeko Brey is charged with. Wendall says: Four counts of summoning a hostile demon, two counts of assaulting and officer, one count of inducing a riot, one count of abuse, one count of torture, and one count of murder. Meris rubs her temples almost... instinctually, then a calm comes across her face and she just nods absently. Edocsil growls silently to himself Poynard says: Really? How quaint. Thank you Corporal, you may step down. Wendall nods. Produn stares at Yumeko with immense anger as he hears the count of demon summoning. Wendall waves at Sirithil. Vixeena stares frostily ahead and steels herself. Yumeko rolls her eyes. Poynard says: Professor Brey, Miss Don't You Know It By Now, you have heard the charges. How do you plead? Yumeko flinches, the "name" annoying her. Naiama gives Poynard an odd look. Archin looks over at Yumeko, then at Poynard, "Not guilty, of course!" Poynard tilts his head a little. Poynard says: Really? Illidorei loves Edocsil. Poynard says: Well. A sly smirk spreads across Wendall's face. Vixeena exhales in disgust at the obvious falsehood. Poynard says: Good luck then. Edocsil loves Illidorei. Poynard takes a sip from his tea. Naiama stifles a laugh. Tavion shifts uncomfortably in his seat, appearing to take great interest in the case, Heinrik furrows his brow, clenching and un-clenching his right fist. Alester salutes Produn with respect. Produn salutes Alester with respect. Tavion bonks Zyph on the noggin. Doh! Poynard says: Before we begin... Archin says: Magistrate... may I make a request? Tavion beckons Zyph over. Produn leaves the courtroom swiftly and quietly. Poynard says: You may in one moment. You nod at Poynard. Poynard says: Anyone that has anything to do, should leave right now. Meris yawns and takes a seat. Yumeko looks at Archin. Poynard says: I do not want interruption during this case. Poynard says: This does not apply to the defendants. Archin mutters 'damn' under his breath. Poynard says: Professor Brey, you may speak. Archin says: Magistrate Poynard.... Archin says: Clearly it's a Sunday evening.. and we all have important matters at hand... Archin says: Perhaps this should reconvene...say... next month.... Yumeko nods at you. Wendall snickers quietly. Naiama quirks a brow. Archin shoots a toothy grin, like a yak salesman with cheesy clothes and an expensive monocle. Heinrik raises a brow. Kiiyue heaves a little sigh as she unlimbers her bow from under her tabard, along with a quiver. Neia smirks. Poynard says: Ah. If I recall next month has quite a few more Sundays then this month. I believe we will continue. Vixeena lets out a long, drawn-out sigh. Archin 's smile melts into a scowl. Yumeko smirks. Poynard says: Corporal, do we have a witness to any of these crimes? Kiiyue tucks her longbow under her arm. Peejee smirks and nods to those around her in silent greeting. Meris looks over expectantly at Peejee. Wendall says: Absolutely Sir. Archin blinks at Wendall. Poynard says: Bring them up. Calithos 's eye skitters about Kiiyue's head, apparently adjusting her hair up there to make a small tower fort. Wendall says: Well, we'll do the hostile demon summoning and inducing a riot charges first. Shall we? Vixeena turns an ashen shade of grey yet manages to maintain her composure. Yumeko folds her arms slowly and tightly over her chest, leaning slightly against Archin. Meris shrugs at Neia, not responding. Calithos hears Cogi :D Archin gently runs his hand through Yumeko's hair. Poynard says: It would seem so. Kiiyue doesn't seem to notice as her hair turns all funny. Her attention was devoted more to the case. Wendall says: Sir, I'd like to call Lanax to the stand. Yumeko screams suddenly and ducks away from Archin. Wendall points at Lanax. Poynard says: Approach the bench. Naiama looks at Yumeko. Alester blinks at Yumeko. Archin takes his hand away and swallows, muttering 'sorry' to her. Poynard says: State your name for the court. Kiiyue unlimbers her longbow once more, grabbing an arrow from her quiver and raising her aim at Yumeko's back. Lanax says: Lanax Hiolimon. Calithos cuddles up against Cogitatus. Yumeko shakes a little behind Archin. You stare Lanax down. Poynard says: Mister Hiolimon, please describe to us what you saw on the evening of these alleged crimes. Calithos frowns with disappointment at Cogitatus. Cogitatus reseats himself further from Calithos. Yumeko glares angrily at Lanax. Calithos debates getting closer to snuggle Cogi Venaru scratches Kumade. How catty! Kiiyue slackens her bowstring as nothing untowards goes on, but remained watching the two defendants until she was distracted by the commotion in her hair.' Yumeko counts the number of cracks in the stone beneath her feet. Lanax says: As I was walking to the gates of Stormwind I witnessed lady Yumeko and another accompanied by demons. Which were moments later released against the citizens themselves. Wendall smiles, very happy with that statement. Poynard says: Excuse me. Poynard says: You witnessed Lady who? Vixeena does not appeared surprised at Lanax's announcement. Archin grumbles. Kiiyue does not appear surprised by Poynard's. Loura plays with her explosives. Wendall says: I think he is referring to lady You should know my name by now, Sir. Yumeko distracts herself with the tips of a few strands of her hair for a few moments. Poynard says: Ah. Is Yumeko an alias? Yumeko mumbles softly. "Yeesh, they're all idiots." Wendall says: Yessir, something like that.. Sir. Naiama frowns. Archin rolls his eyes. Lanax says: That is the name she was referred to. Poynard says: Ah. Please refer to the defendant by the name she offered to the courts, in her infinite wisdom. Sirithil leans back against Naiama a little. Yumeko rolls her eyes, sighing. Cogitatus leans over to Sirithil as though to whisper, hesitates, then sits straight again. Kiiyue mutters quietly as she tucks her bow back under one arm, reaching up to tug Kitty out of her hair and back on her hand. Poynard says: Please, continue. Loura plays with her dynamite, realizing ones about to explode. Naiama glances over at Cogitatus before looking at Sirithil, a smile spreading over her face. Loura throws the dynamite about to explode the fastest way possible. Loura says: oops.. Cogitatus glances up in surprise. Lanax says: If it had not been for the quick actions of the ones around there is no telling what could have happened. I even saw a child fall to one of the demons mighty blows. Kiiyue raises her bow again, draws back her bowstring, and fires an arrow at Loura. Poynard says: Guard Mendt, remove that fellow. Loura ducks down. Kiiyue quickly reloads, another arrow back on the string. Yumeko blinks at Lanax. Poynard does not seem phased by the explosive. Cogitatus looks at Loura for a moment, then turns his attention back to the trial. Yumeko says: Liar Alester nods at Loura. Lanax says: I speak what I had seen madam. Alester says: You have been asked to leave, Lady. Poynard says: And this is your first warning, Miss Don't You Know By Now. Vixeena at the mention of "child"..Vix's brow furrows in anger at another memory. Yumeko says: You didn't see shit. Loura says: by? Archin turns quickly to Yumeko and gives her a hard look. Alester says: The Magistrate. Yumeko shrugs innocently at Archin. Yumeko says: Well, he didn't.. Poynard says: And there goes a second warning. Archin leans forward and whispers angrily in her ear. Poynard says: Corporal, please remove the defendant from the court. Wendall says: Yessir. Sirithil blinks. Alester shoos Loura away. Be gone pest! Baydon realizes he can't hear everyone speaking. Wendall says: Veteran Guard Kiiyue, mind doing the honors? Loura says: er... you sure are scary?.. Archin blinks his eyes. Yumeko lifts a brow slightly. Alester whispers. Kiiyue shrugs as she tucks her bow back under the back of her tabard. Poynard says: Now then sir, is there any more you must add to your witness report? Archin says: Sh..she'll behave... I promise.... Archin whispers, not wanting to get into trouble. Calithos seems very unsurprised. Kiiyue rests a heavy hand on Yumeko's shoulder. Poynard says: Professor Brey, please do not tempt me. This will be a long case as it is. Just offer me an excuse. Lanax says: No sir I believe I have said all I need to. Archin swallows and hangs his head. Poynard says: Thank you, you may be seated. Lanax bows before Yumeko. Yumeko looks back toward Kiiyue quickly. Lanax bows before Poynard. Kiiyue glances from Yumeko, then back up at the bench questioningly. Yumeko looks at Archin. Alester says: Lady, if you are not going to comply, I will be forced to muzzle you, as we can not afford further disruption. Loura says: ... Poynard says: It would seem we have one more defendant in the courthouse then should be. Loura stays where she is. Kiiyue nods as she gives Yumeko a jerk. Kiiyue says: Come'on, Lady Brey. Vixeena looks coldly at Yumeko as she escorted out for her outburst. Archin turns and watches Yumeko helplessly. Wendall nods at Kiiyue. Yumeko smiles at Archin. Yumeko says: Demonic Ze'il xi rikk.. Kiiyue says: You can pick your wife up in j... Archin facepalms. Kiiyue growls as she suddenly gives Yumeko a slap. Yumeko laughs at Kiiyue. Livie blinks Yumeko says: Do it again! Kiiyue says: You've caused enough trouble as it is. End of [[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey | Transcript of Trial of Archin and Yumeko Brey]] -- Part 2 [<--- Part 1][[Transcript_of_Trial_of_Archin_and_Yumeko_Brey_Part_3 | [Part 3 --->]]] Category:Chatlogs